


Forget-Me-Nots

by Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flowers, I hate how short this is, Immortal!Merlin, M/M, Reincarnation, forget-me-nots, i wrote this ages ago in a notebook i dunno i guess its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were forget me nots everywhere this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Nots

There were forget-me-nots everywhere this year. Along the paths, amongst the trees, in Merlin’s hands. Really, it wasn’t so strange for them to be there! They, uh….had medicinal qualities and he was bringing them to Gaius!

Alright, that was a flat out lie. But there were forget-me-nots at the bases of the trees, and they were just _there_ and they looked so pretty. Besides, his mum always thought flowers brightened things up--- which they did, by the way.

Arthur would call him a girl for that. Prat.

Would Merlin still bring him flowers anyway? Yes.

But, you know, flowers were nice and Arthur was---Arthur was--- upset, and he needed cheering up. And flowers could do that. Hopefully.

(And Arthur was beautiful. But Merlin wouldn’t tell him that. His ego was already big enough.)

The flowers were met with a groan and an eyeroll, but Arthur seemed pleased. Secretly. Maybe. Merlin hoped so, at least.

(And if Merlin ended up finding them pressed into a book bigger than Merlin himself; well, he didn’t say anything about it.)

Flowers weren’t a cure for all ails, but they did cheer people up.

~~~

And then Arthur died. And forget-me-nots were blue-blue- _blue_ like his eyes and they hurt so very bad, and did Arthur even _know_?

(Did he know about the pounding in Merlin’s heart or the lightness in his head when Arthur smiled? And yes, Arthur knew about the magic, and that hurt, but Arthur couldn’t have just known about the magic and then just died without knowing about the lov---)

Merlin still couldn’t think about that.

The ages passed by and everything hurt, because he was alone and he _couldn’t die._

~~~~~

There were forget-me-nots everywhere this year. It had been ages since he’d seen Arthur, but forget-me-nots still hurt.

He tried not to look. He passed it off as severe allergies when he steadfastly avoided the flower-shop bit at the supermarket, or when the old ladies from next door wanted to show him their garden.

~~

He was on vacation in London when it happened, walking along the south bank amongst tourists and street performers. There was a little park over that way, with no forget-me-nots in sight, and he liked watching the smiling tourists go by.

(Arthur would have called him a girl. He would have called Arthur a clot.)

He was settling down, enjoying one of the rare days of sunshine when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” A man said, and he might as well have been speaking German for all Merlin cared at that moment. Merlin turned.

He saw the flowers before the man. His stomach lurched; he grasped at his sleeves. “I’m sorry,” he said. Then his eyes moved up.

And, oh, if this was a hallucination he was happy for it. Golden hair, golden skin, but blue, _blue_ eyes, and he was holding out forget-me-nots and smirking like he had came up with an awful pun, but there was softness to it too.

Was he crying? He couldn’t tell anymore. Everything was blue-and-gold, but then there were forget-me-nots behind his ear, and Arthur, Arthur was mumbling, “I didn’t forget,” and that was a godawful pun but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _Arthur._

And then Merlin was kissing him, because Merlin was so old, and he had been waiting a very long time. And Arthur smiled against his lips; dear god, they should have done this centuries ago.

 

 

 


End file.
